It is a constant concern in the structural engineering and construction industries that unforeseen creep deformities (or causes of such deformities) in construction materials will result in an unexpected progressive failure of the structure. Creep deformities exist as natural molecular imperfections in materials and rapid modernization has led to unforeseen causes of creep failure with catastrophic consequences.